I Need You
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: Cassie comes home to find her grandmother dead; who will she call? There's only one person she needs, but will he come? 1x19 -Cassie/Adam- ONESHOT


_**Hey guys! This idea has been stuck in my head ever since watching episode 19 of The Secret Circle! I hope you guys like it!  
For those who read my Glee fanfiction, 'I'm Gonna Kill Him' I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm sitting all my GCSE's at the moment so all the studying has been keeping me busy! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!  
But for now, on with the story! (:**_

John Blackwell vigorously placed his hand upon Charles Meade's shoulder, emitting a small amount of power to force him to the ground.

"But let's just keep that between us. And the only reason you're not dead right now, is I still have use for you." John stated menacingly.

Charles looked up into the eyes staring intently into his own. They remained that way for a matter of seconds before John removed his hand, releasing the power keeping the shaken Charles down. He glanced back at the motionless body of Jane Blake, showing no emotion whatsoever, and swiftly exited the house leaving a paralysed Charles trying to come to terms with the events that had just taken place.

Once outside, a realisation suddenly hit him: Cassie. He had basically just killed her grandmother, even if it wasn't him who did it directly, he still caused it. Images of a broken Cassie swam through his thoughts. What was he going to do?

For what seemed like hours, Blackwell stood on the Blake's porch, a number of possibilities running though his mind. He'd made up his mind. He won't tell Cassie the truth; he'd blame it on the most likely people: Witch Hunters.

Without a second thought, Blackwell raced down the road, headed towards the place he was currently staying in. Once he reached his destination, he went straight to where he had hidden what he was looking for. He pocketed the object before exciting the residence and walking hastily back to the Blake's house.

Once there, he quickly glanced through the window; Charles was gone but Jane still remained in the same position, her complexion paler.

Blackwell dug his hand deep within his pocket and pulled out a jar containing a dull powder. Without hesitation, he began tracing the house with Iron Sulphite; the substance preventing witches from using magic.

After a solid five minutes, he was done. He'd set his trap; his plan slowly coming together. He glanced once more through the window, his face failing to show any hint of guilt, before leaving speedily, praying his plan would work.

* * *

Faye left the abandoned house feeling slightly disheartened; she wasn't the other Blackwell child. It wasn't her! She didn't have dark magic. It was too good to be true anyway; she just had to accept she was never going to have individual magic again.

Her mom was seriously creepy for making up all of those things about her and John! Faye grimaced at the thought of her mother's little fantasies.

Her thoughts were interrupted when three approaching figures caught her attention. Adam, Melissa and Jake were headed towards her.

"Hey!" she called. "Where's Callum?" she queried.

"Oh, I don't think he'll be bothering us again" Jake replied, smirking.

"What did you do?" Faye asked, mirroring his smirk.

"Marked him."

"And the crystal?"

Adam pulled the shimmering jewel from his pocket, holding it up proudly.

"I think this calls for a little celebration, don't you think?" Faye grinned.

"I think it does." Melissa answered, turning to Adam. "The Boathouse would be closed now, how about there?"

"Sure, why not."

The others nodded in agreement before pacing quickly in the direction of Adam's truck whilst idly chatting amongst them.

* * *

Cassie drove in silence from Dianna's house, her mind racing. Was Diana really her sister? Don't get her wrong, she would be thrilled to have her as a sister, but, it's all so strange! Her dad and Diana's mom? But what about Charles?

She slowly crawled to a stop outside the familiar building she now calls home. The downstairs light was still on. Why was her grandmother still awake? Did she stay up for her?

Cassie stepped out of her car, her mind still going over the recent events, and made her way through the gate and onto her porch. She went to put the key through the lock put it was already open. Cassie frowned; the door is always locked around this time.

Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped inside, completely oblivious to the Iron Sulphite her father had previously planted around her house.

"Grandma?" Cassie closed the door slowly, waiting for a response; it never came. "Grandma? Are you down here?"

Cassie stepped further into the house, edging closer towards the sitting room.

"Grandma..?"

The dimly lit sitting room came into view and Cassie's eyes were drawn to the body lay motionless on the floor. It was her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Cassie ran towards her, falling to the ground, ignoring the pain that shot through her knees. "Oh, my, God! Grandma! No, please be okay! Please!" Cassie shook her Jane's lifeless form, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Grandma! You can't leave me! I need you! You're all I have left…" Cassie stared into the glassy eyes of her grandmother, her cries increasing. "Please…" She collapsed onto the unmoving form, sobbing her heart out.

This can't be happening, she's just got home! She can't be dead! How...? Cassie slowly opened her eyes and they instantly fell onto a little pot upon the table.

A Witch Cruet. Cassie's eyes widened; Witch Hunters were here. They were here, in HER house! They killed her grandmother…

Cassie lowered her gaze back down to her grandmother's pale face. She was gone. Tears flooded down her face as the realisation dawned on her. Her body shook as she clung to Jane, her sobs echoing around the room.

She needed someone here and she knew exactly who she needed.

She pulled out her phone, he hands shaking as she found his name and hit the 'send' button.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She _needed him._

She needed Adam.

* * *

Adam, Faye, Melissa and Jake were all sat around the bar in The Boathouse, glasses of alcohol in front of them. Adam's phone rang, interrupting the mindless chat being shared before them.

"It's Cassie." Adam stated causing Faye to groan loudly.

"What does the Princess of Darkness want now? She's such a buzz kill!"

Adam sighed before placing the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

There was no reply, only the sound of whimpering on the other end. "Cassie? Is that you?" Adam's brow creased in confusion; was she crying?

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked, noticing Adam's features crumple in concern.

"Cassie? Are you okay?"

"Adam…" Cassie responded weakly, more cries escaping her.

"Cassie! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Adam's voice rose in alarm, catching the attention of the other three slightly tipsy people.

"Adam, what wrong?" Melissa asked again.

"Adam… My…" the sentence was finished, her sobbing increasing.

"Cassie, please, tell me what's wrong!" Adam almost screamed, anxiety rising in the pit of his stomach.

"It's my… Grandma…" Cassie responded weakly causing Adam's eyes to widen.

"Jane? Why, what's happened?"

"She's… She's… Adam, p-please… Please can you c-come over…" She begged helplessly.

"Of course! I'll only be a few minutes, do you want me to stay on the phone?" Adam prayed she would say yes.

"N-no, it's fine."

"Okay, hang on in there, okay?"

"Okay… Thank you…" the connection was cut off. Adam stood motionless for a few seconds, his phone still at his ear.

"Adam, what's happened?" Melissa yelled, pulling him out of his daze.

"I…I don't exactly know. She was crying and she said something about her Grandma…" Adam replied quietly.

"Her Grandma? Hasn't she just got back?" Jake asked.

"I think so. But I'm going over there." Adam stated, grabbing his jacket of off the stool next to Faye.

"We'll come too." Jake said, a little too eager.

"No, no, it's fine. She asked me to. If you need to come, I'll call you." And with that he excited The Boathouse and sprinted towards his truck, ignoring the protests he was receiving from the three witches inside.

He quickly backed out of his space and turned onto the road. He was pretty sure he was way over the limit, but he didn't care, Cassie needed him. Despite drinking the Elixir, he still felt obliged to help her, like it was an instinct. Even though he can't remember his feelings towards her, there was still _something_ there and it's been bugging him these past few weeks.

Within minutes he was outside the Blake's house. He parked his truck behind Cassie's and sped towards the house. He swiftly opened the door, he too completely oblivious to the Iron Sulphite.

Upon entering the house, he was met with soft cries.

"Cassie?" he followed the sound of her sobs, each one cutting through him like a knife.

He peaked his head through the entrance to the sitting room and was met with a sight that broke his heart.

Cassie was sprawled across the floor, clinging to what seemed like an unmoving form. It was Jane. Adam felt lightheaded as he took in the scene before him. Jane… dead?

"Oh, my, God, Cassie!" Adam ran towards her and collected her into his arms, holding her tightly. Her hands clenched into fists around the material from his jacket, her head falling onto his shoulder as she cried even harder. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair as he looked at the lifeless body before him.

Jane was completely still, eyes wide and glassy, the happiness drained from them. Silent tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"How…"

"Witch Hunters." Cassie whispered.

"What? How do you know?" disbelief engulfed him. Witch Hunters? Here?

"Which Cruet… on the table…" Cassie's voice was barely audible.

Adam glanced over to the table next to them, his eyes expanding as he saw the little white pot.

"Oh, my, God…" Adam whispered before looking down at the crying blonde, his heart reaching out to her.

"Cassie… I'm so sorry…" Cassie's head moved slightly and she peered up at him through her eyelashes. "She didn't deserve this… _You _didn't deserve this." He looked deeply into her eyes, a familiar feeling shot through him.

"I know… I can't believe… she's gone…" Cassie's voice broke as more sobs escaped her.

Adam felt like someone had taken his heart and ripped it into a million pieces. He brought her closer to him and cradled her in his arms.

Cassie felt a lot safer in his arms, she always had. The feeling of his hand caressing her hair brought a sense of comfort to her that she had deeply missed. She knew he the Elixir had worked on him, she knew he didn't love her anymore. But right now, in his arms, she felt whole. Like Adam's the missing puzzle piece she'd been trying to find. Of course, she couldn't tell him that, but right now, she didn't care.

He came. He actually _came_ despite everything. She needed him and he came, and for now, that's all she needs.

_**Okay, well, that's it! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
